1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to voice communications, and more particularly, to frame erasure concealment techniques for voice communications.
2. Background
Traditionally, digital voice communications have been performed over circuit-switched networks. A circuit-switched network is a network in which a physical path is established between two terminals for the duration of a call. In circuit-switched applications, a transmitting terminal sends a sequence of packets containing voice information over the physical path to the receiving terminal. The receiving terminal uses the voice information contained in the packets to synthesize speech. If a packet is lost in transit, the receiving terminal may attempt to conceal the lost information. This may be achieved by reconstructing the voice information contained in the lost packet from the information in the previously received packets.
Recent advances in technology have paved the way for digital voice communications over packet-switched networks. A packet-switch network is a network in which the packets are routed through the network based on a destination address. With packet-switched communications, routers determine a path for each packet individually, sending it down any available path to reach its destination. As a result, the packets do not arrive at the receiving terminal at the same time or in the same order. A jitter buffer may be used in the receiving terminal to put the packets back in order and play them out in a continuous sequential fashion.